Cooking with the Digidestined
by ShadowOfShadows
Summary: The 02 Digidestined discover the true perils of cooking!


Cooking with the Digidestined   
By: [Shadow~Of~Shadows][1]   
  
---

  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is just a funny little fic I've had in mind for a while. It's just a funny little fic, hope you enjoy it.   
  
---   
  
Daisuke faced his friends Miyako, Takeru, Hikari, and Iori with an overly optimistic look on his face. They all stared back at him in dumb disbelief, not wanting to believe what they'd just heard. It scared them.   
  
Miyako glanced worriedly at the others, then back to Daisuke. "So, you think we should try and...aahh...bake something for Ken? Why not just buy him something? Wouldn't it be quicker?" _And safer..._   
  
"Aww, come on! Buying stuff is so...err..." Daisuke stopped and looked around. "Well, anyway, I need the credits for school actually.   
  
The others sweatdropped. This was going to be a long day...   
  
Hikari looked down at Gatomon. "Are you going to help us cook, Gatomon?"   
  
Gatomon seemed to think this could be dangerous. "Aah, no, I've got previous engagements...elsewhere. I'll see you later, Hikari." she said, then all but ran out of the room.   
  
Armadillomon, Patamon, and Hawkmon seemed to remember that they had other things to do as well, and bolted.   
  
Daisuke and Veemon led the others into the Motomiya's kitchen.   
  
Iori glanced around nervously, then tried a last-ditch effort to get out of everything. "Uhm, Daisuke, are you sure your parents want for you to use the kitchen?"   
  
"It's okay, they won't mind!" Daisuke assured them. They were stuck now. Hikari moved over to the refrigerator. "What are we going to make?"   
  
"How about...errm...a cake! Yeah! A cake!" Daisuke said.   
  
Miyako looked at a recipe. "Okay, we need milk, eggs, butter..." she listed out the ingredients and Hikari and Takeru collected them from around the kitchen. They carried them over and placed them on the counter, then looked at Miyako and Iori.   
  
"Okay...next is the oven." Miyako told Iori the correct temperature to preheat the oven to, and the boy took care of it.   
  
"Now...Daisuke..." Miyako wondered if this was going to be deadly..."You mix the ingredients. In a bowl. In this order," she slid the recipe across the counter. Daisuke looked at it, then got out a bowl and started pouring things in, a bit randomly. The others backed up.   
  
"Daisuke..." Veemon started, then winced when he got hit in the head by a bit of sloppy wet batter. "Daisuke!"   
  
"What?" Daisuke asked his Digimon, not even bother to look down.   
  
"Shouldn't you be a bit more...careful?" Veemon suggested.   
  
"I think I'm doing okay!" Daisuke insisted.   
  
The others sweatdropped. The counter had more batter ON it than the bowl had IN it by this time, and shockingly, Daisuke seemed to notice, but this wasn't a good thing, because the boy scooped the batter off of the counter and back into the bowl.   
  
Veemon was looking quite disturbed by this time, and realized why the other Digimon had 'previous engagements'. He poked Daisuke in the leg and looked up at him. "Daisuke, can I stir the batter?"   
  
"Wha?" Daisuke looked crestfallen. However, he handed the bowl to Veemon. The blue Digimon stirred the mixture carefully, then pulled out a pan and poured the batter into it. The others were becoming sick with apprehension. They just couldn't wait until this was all over.   
  
Veemon put the pan into the (now preheated) oven and closed the door. He set the timer, then all the digidestined sat back with drinks to wait for the cake to bake.   
  
{Some Time Later}   
  
The digidestined had been sipping drinks for a while when they heard an odd pop, then a clang. Neither one sounded good. They looked in the direction of the stove, and saw a giant mound of cake, that was slowly growing and threatening to engulf the kitchen.   
  
Miyako screamed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DAISUKE!"   
  
Daisuke was just staring at the mound of cake. "Uhhm...this isn't good, huh?"   
  
The others sweatdropped and ran out of the room. Daisuke turned to Veemon. "We've gotta control it somehow, right?" Daisuke asked his Digimon.   
  
Veemon sighed. "I guess so," he admitted, and armor-digivolved to Flamedramon quickly. He stared at the mound of cake, his adversary.   
  
"Fire rocket!" he said, not very loud, so as not to scare neighbors, and burned the cake into submission. After dedigivolving he walked over to the blackened mess and looked at it appraisingly.   
  
"You know...I think this was a failure,"   
  
---   
  
After cutting the cake loose and cutting out the oven racks that had been embedded in its swelling mass, Daisuke managed to chop it into chunks. The others admitted it wasn't that bad, that is, if you didn't get the outside part that had been scorched into a black mess by the fire rocket. Daisuke even wrapped one piece up and sent it to Ken, but the others firmly agreed that they should never mention the details of this incident to anyone.   
  
Because, after all, they'd just proven that cooking with Daisuke was just about as dangerous as fighting an evil Digimon.   
  
---   
  
Okay, I know I kinda bashed Daisuke in this, and I'm sorry for that Daisuke fans! I'm one myself, heck, but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.   
  
Please review if you've got the time!   
  
~Shadow 

   [1]: mailto:lonelyshadow42@yahoo.com



End file.
